


a stolen moment

by SidewaysClarinet



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: A goofy lil smut moment ;)), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Shiemi is a queen, Shima is a sneaky lil spy who got caught up in their orbit, They are adults in this!!!!, This is an AU I'm working on writing a fic for but until then, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Yukio is a prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidewaysClarinet/pseuds/SidewaysClarinet
Summary: (An AU where Shiemi is a queen, Yukio is her betrothed, and Shima just got dragged into the mix.)Renzou is convinced that heaven isn't some far off concept- no, he's finding it right here, between Shiemi's thighs and against Yukio's chest.
Relationships: Moriyama Shiemi/Okumura Yukio/Shima Renzou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	a stolen moment

**Author's Note:**

> A cute lil smut thing! This is part of an AU that's still in development (where all three of them are established adults), where Shiemi rules one country, Yukio is the youngest prince of another, and Shima is an ambassador who fell for them both :)

Renzou flexes his hands against the taut ropes pinning his arms behind him, but even after all the teasing and foreplay, they still hold tight; between the ropes, and the blindfold, he’s utterly blind and restrained. It sends an excited shiver up his spine as he’s pushed down to his knees, knelt in front of a familiar heat that has his heart racing. Being at the mercy of his lovers wasn’t initially a kink he’d pegged for himself, but now that he’s in it? God, he can’t imagine how he’s lived without this.

Yukio’s hands soothe down the knots of the ropes, appreciative at their handiwork, before tracing back up his arms to his shoulders. Between that, and Shiemi’s soft hands tracing up and into his hair, he’s guided further down, until his cheek rubs up against the softness of her inner thigh.

“Renzou.” Her voice is breathy soft, warm with affection, and the murmur of his name has him swallowing harshly. Renzou leans forward, eager to please, but then her hands tighten in his hair, yanking his head back. “Ah-ah, what do we say?”

The role of a dominant is one that fits her almost too well, but he supposes it’s only befitting a queen of her status. Shiemi’s grip is unforgiving, and the order is clear. He can feel Yukio leaning against his back, undoubtedly watching, and it makes it that much harder to contain his excitement.

“Please?” Renzou begs, though doesn’t dare test her grip. His own cock is spent between his thighs, courtesy of their loving ministrations, and it’s all he wants to do to return the favor- so much so that it almost hurts. 

“That’s a good boy.” She murmurs, and he groans in response, diving down as soon as her grip loosens. 

He immediately latches onto her cunt, licking up the folds of her labia and savoring the taste of it all. Both she and Yukio chuckle, but he can’t bring himself to care. Renzou would live his whole life there if he could, buried between her thighs and utterly at beck and call.

The music of her moans incentivizes him, energizes him, and he dips his tongue deep into her entrance, before shifting up again to latch on to her clit. If only he had his hands free, he could do more, but, well… the restraints are hot, in all honesty, and he doesn’t want to be free of them. Instead, he sets himself to eating Shiemi out the best way he can, twisting his tongue and diving deep in all the ways he knows she loves. 

He’s so set on his task that he doesn’t realize Yukio is moving until the resulting coldness hits his back. By then, the bottle of lubricant is already clicking shut, and wet fingers trace their way up the line of his perineum, dipping up and into his entrance. Renzou bucks back into his fingers, pulse racing in his veins. The thought of being fucked good  _ and  _ getting to service Shiemi… Christ, it has him moaning helplessly against the warm folds of her skin. He wants it so  _ bad. _

“Getting excited already?” Shiemi giggles, and he can just imagine the soft flush of her cheeks, the rise and fall of her chest with each breath, the adoring look in her eyes. He can’t bear to tear himself away to respond, and so he gives her clit a tender kiss, before teasing it with his tongue. Her soft groan lets him know that he’s doing well.

A second finger is added, stretching him apart and open only seconds before a third is added. They’d already spent plenty of time preparing earlier that all it takes is a minute or two before he’s ready, and Renzou would have eagerly agreed that he was beyond  _ ready. _

He reluctantly pauses his work, leaning his cheek back against her thigh as Yukio withdraws his fingers. There’s the slick sound of skin against skin, and then he can feel the prince’s hand at his hip, and the tip of his cock against Renzou’s entrance. He holds himself still, though it’s  _ hard,  _ he wants to whine. He wants to be used. It’s not a desire he ever thought he’d have, but it’s all he can think, now- he wants to be used.

Yukio thrusts in an inch at a time, soft, gentle, and not nearly enough. He wants to be fucked, bent over and abused. Shiemi seems to sense his distress, and soothes a hand through his hair and down to his cheek, cupping his face.

“Such a good boy.” She croons, running her thumb over his skin, just beneath the fabric of the blindfold. “Just a little longer, dearest. You can hold on, right? Be a good boy?”

Fuck, he’ll be whatever the hell she wants if she asks him like that. He nuzzles into her hand, as Yukio is finally seated deep within him. The stretch and fill of his cock is utterly maddening.

“You’re doing so well.” Yukio murmurs, running his fingers over Shima’s hips and down his thighs. Renzou thinks, then, that he could die happy, as the prince presses a kiss to his shoulder. ‘We’ll make you feel good, alright?”

“You earned it.” Shiemi agrees, and then, “Do you want me, too?”

It’s with an animalistic fervor that he connects the dots, speaking even before he’d rationally processed anything.

“Yes!” He pleads, desperate. “Please, please, please!”

“Then you’ll have it.” Shiemi says, simply, and then she’s shifting up from the chair, and Renzou could cry, he’s so eager and aching.

She settles down over his lap, skin cool and smooth against his own, and reaches soft hands out to wrap around his own cock. It twitches in her grip, and his hips buck, unwillingly. Yukio chuckles, letting Renzou lean against his chest as the prince gives shallow little thrusts upwards, just keeping him on the edge. 

He can feel her guiding his length up, and then a warm, wet heat envelops him, and he can’t help the pitched whine. His head falls back against Yukio’s shoulder, mouth parted with panting breaths at the addictive feeling of filling and being filled. 

“Ready?” Yukio asks, voice vibrating against his back. It’s all Renzou can do to nod, and then they both move.

He’s reduced to an utterly incoherent mess of moans and choked gasps as Shiemi rides him, and Yukio fucks him deep and hard. 

“You’re so tight, so good.” They tell him, panting and groaning alongside him. “Such a good boy, oh, such a good little whore. So eager to please, so eager to be used. C’mon, love, you can do it, cum for us, sweetheart, let go.”

  
And he does. He cums with a shout and the roll of his eyes back, so hard and intense that it has him seeing stars. Shiemi milks him for all he’s worth, and doesn’t stop there- no, she and Yukio set a rhythm, chasing their own releases out of his trembling, overstimulated body. It’s demeaning, but somehow even more hot because of it. They don’t stop until she’s clamping down over his cock, and Yukio is pounding load after load deep up into him, gripping Renzou’s hips tight and pulling him into each thrust.

In the breathless aftermath, between the warmth of post-orgasm and the gentle, thankful kisses pressed to his shoulders and cheeks, it’s all Renzou can manage to think that he’s grateful for Shiemi’s magic bullshit protecting them from sexual disease and pregnancy.


End file.
